Different Perspectives
by Tvmatchmaker795
Summary: Three people. Three different point of views. Will, Finn and Marley experience things that shape their opinions and actions. And when they all meet together, something needs to be discussed.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I think I'm officially on this ship for these two people. I know I have like jumping on a ship that will never happen but did you notice in the episode before the Christmas episode, how awesome it was for them? These are those moments expanded upon. **_

_**Please give comments and reviews!**_

* * *

He didn't realize it then but he should have. Will scrapes his hands over his face in an attempt to force his thoughts away from his current predicament. Here Emma is, a nicely cooked dinner in front of him and all he can think about is how he might have messed up and not seen the signs.

"Will, honey, are you okay?" Emma's voice drags his focus away from his concerns and back to her. He tries to smile but it only seems more out of place. He can't lie to her. And who is better to talk to about his students than their councilor. Will sighs and shakes his head.

"I should have seen it. I could have stopped it but-" Emma's hand reaches over her plate and grabs his, catching his attention and stopping his rambling. He squeezes her hands as a thank you. "I should have seen the sparkle in Marley's eye. I've seen it tons of times before. I guess I just couldn't believe it was happening and so I tried to ignore it because I didn't want it to be happening."

Emma takes a sharp intake of air. "Marley has a crush on you?" Will has to smile because Emma seems so stunned yet she helped him years ago to ease a clingy Rachel away from him. However, this is not the case. He shakes his head as a no. Emma lets out a huge breath.

"I think she has a crush on Finn."

* * *

**1 ½ Week Earlier…**

It was like everything that could go wrong, did. The song was going fine and Jake and Britney were killing it. The whole crowd was getting into it. Then it fell apart. Everything that he had worked for disappeared when Marley collapsed on stage. Finn immediately stood up and rushed to follow where Marley was being carried off the stage.

Finn shakes his head to rid the selfish thoughts of how Mr. Shue is probably disappointed about how he failed and focus on Marley. He feels fear and concern bubble from the bottom of his stomach when he sees Marley being set down gingerly on the stands of the choir room. He quickly pushes his way through the throng of students to get to her.

"What happened? Marley are you okay?" His voice cuts through Artie's as he finally gets to her. Marley is pale and is leaning heavily on the physical support Jake is giving her. In the confusion, between Santana yelling and Sue arriving, he gently reaches out to softly set a hand on Marley's leg- as a 'let you know I'm here' kind of thing. Eye contact is made and he smiles at her, desperately trying to see the smile that usually lights up her face. The whole encounter only lasts a second before Mr. Shue is in the choir room and Finn is on his feet, trying to salvage his glee club's hopes.

* * *

**1 Week Earlier**

Her guilt is constantly eating at her. She knows that despite the glee club members moving on to new clubs, they still blame her for the loss at sectionals. It kills her to know that it is her fault. Her stupid eating disorder changed her to someone she didn't recognize and it scared her. It takes everything she has not to break down and cry everyday- for the person she had become wasn't her.

However, there was a hope in the dark tunnel that is her life. Her prayers came in the form of Jake- a wonderful boyfriend who supported her no matter what. But that idea of Jake came crashing down when he easily abandoned the glee club for basketball. She wanted him to help him fight for the club, especially since he knew her guilt over the ruining of it. It hurt to say the least and nothing he said would change that.

Marley only can watch as the people she once called close friends walks away. What is left of her pride is torn away with Jake effortlessly walking away. She put her faith in him.

"Marley." Finn says in a relieved tone and he smiles yet it doesn't quite reach his eyes. She tries to smile back at him but the lights black out before he can catch it. Immediately her fears heighten, the dark an intimating reminder of being unconscious. Her breathing starts to quicken and she reaches out in the dark, grasping for something that's not there.

"Finn?" Marley flinches at the desperateness of her own voice. She is scared but she didn't want him to know that. She hears a heavy shuffling of feet then a voice calling from the silence.

"I'm here." And suddenly her hand touches something else and that something else seems to wrap itself around her hand. Her first reaction is to pull away, afraid of what she can't see, but then she settles down after the something else squeezes her hand and she realizes it's his hand. Marley can't help but roll her eyes at herself; her stupid mind is playing cruel tricks on her… plus it doesn't help that she was afraid of the dark until she was ten. She lets out a relieved sigh at the contact so she doesn't hear the same from him.

She doesn't know where he's taking her but she trusts him. Suddenly he lets out a harsh yelp and muffled curses. She can't hold back a chuckle when she realizes he must have run into something.

"Careful. There's a stupid prop or a freaking piano bench with corners of steel." Just the way Finn says it, makes the situation less alarming and more entertaining. Marley actually fines herself smiling as they make their way off stage, with a few growls from Finn when he accidently hits a couple objects.

Finally they reach the door, after what seemed like fifteen minutes of wandering in the dark. The bright light that comes from the illuminated hallways blinds them for a moment. Marley beams at the simple sight of the dreary hallway and laughs when she sees Finn's disconcerted features.

"Usually they say don't go towards the light but I think that was an exception." She snaps him out of his daze. Finn's eyes focus on her and he smiles back at her. Glancing around the empty hallway, Finn takes a second before bending down to rub his shins.

"Ouch. I don't know how blind people do it- avoiding into sharp objects with your shins is ridiculously hard." Finn mutters as he presses his shins with his left hand. Marley's mind wanders as to why he is having such a hard time with adjusting his jeans when the warmness of her hand suddenly hits her. Immediately her cheeks flush with heat and she drops his hand. She turns away and avoids the weird gaze he is sending her. Apparently he didn't notice the extra weight holding his hand. Her mind is blaring with flashing red lights to get the hell out of there before they actually need to talk about anything.

"Well- I've got to go. Bye." Marley quickly says and walks in the direction of her locker. She has to focus on her locker combination and not the confused look on Finn's face.

* * *

_**What do you think? Should i continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I am trying a new technique for me- the three pov's in each chapter and it has been a fun challenge. i'm glad this shipping has some followers like me. I assure all of you that this will focus on the romance, not the eating disorder. The eating disorder still has a lot to do with everything in the glee club that is why I focus so intensely on it.**_

_**Please enjoy and review. :)**_

* * *

** Present**

"What makes you say that?" Emma's voice indicates that she is clearly interested in his accusation. Will shifts nervously in his seat, unsure if he should be talking about a student's life that has no interaction with his. Is it his place to intervene? He stares at his plate, full with food.

"I don't know but I think it's there. I've seen it so many times before with my students and now… watching it unfold from the outside and knowing what it feels like to be apart of it, I think I may need to step in." Will sighs and pushes his food around on his plate. He knows he is acting childish by moping but he really hates talking a kid out of their dreams, no matter how small or indecent they may be. He doesn't notice Emma's contemplative features.

"Do you really think you need to step in?" Emma's question makes his head snap up. His eyes search hers for some explanation. How can she not see how dangerous a relationship between Marley and Finn would be? Emma takes a deep breath to explain. "I mean- Finn isn't a teacher and I don't think he is employed by the school so there wouldn't be any laws or taboo's that would be broken."

Will is flabbergasted. His mind races to try and process the argument Emma presented and give a response. Is that really all that stands in the way of a student and teacher relationship? Taboo and a law. He shakes his head to rid himself of the self-doubting thoughts. He has to stick to his side of it.

"But what about the glee club? Them being together might destroy the peacefulness of the club. Finn is responsible for those kids and making their dreams possible but he couldn't handle that when he would be dating one of them. Plus it is unfair to Marley! She is quickly becoming the 'Rachel' of the group. If she dated Finn, the other kids would despise her because they would think she got a solo because of her relationship with Finn not because of her talent." Will is surprised at his sudden passion for the subject and so is Emma, who momentarily is disconcerted but recovers. Her features turn rigid- a sign that she is digging in for a fight. He honestly can't understand why he is making an argument over a student's life but he can't stop it now.

"You don't know that, Will. Do you have so little faith in your students that you think they would jump on Marley if she did date Finn? Honestly, the glee club is one big dating pool if you think about it. I can't think of anyone of those kids who have dated someone outside of the glee club or didn't join the club after."

Will can only open and close his mouth while his mind struggles to find a retort. His head tilts to the side when he thinks about the truth in Emma's statement. His kids really haven't dated anyone outside of glee club…

* * *

**Five Days Earlier…**

He really doesn't know what happened. He thought he was a great teacher… or is it chaperone? Anyway, he was a great person by being there for the glee club, especially Marley because she was taking the brunt of the blame for losing sectionals. He tried to make her feel better when they were ditched by the rest of the club in the dark auditorium but then she ran off like he had done nothing right.

Finn scratches his head as he thinks about what he might have done wrong. The whole weekend he practically obsessed about it. It irks him not to know why it bothers him so much why Marley left in such a hurry to get away. God, his thoughts sometimes confuse him even more. He rubs his forehead when he feels a headache coming on. It doesn't help that the auditorium is still empty despite his pleads with the glee club kids to come.

His attention is caught by the sound of footsteps and his hope soars. A strange wash of emotions flow through him when he sees that it is Marley. His hope oddly doesn't disappear even though it is painfully clear she will be the only one to show up. His mind can't quite grasp what the hope is about that is making his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

"No one else is coming, are they?" Finn says as he watches Marley reach the end of the stage. When Marley shakes her head and wraps her arms around herself, he notices how much she looks like a child. Suddenly a pang of guilt hits him suddenly. It surprises him because he has no idea why he is feeling guilty.

"I don't think so." Marley continues to sway back and forth on the stage. "I had some good news for us, but maybe it doesn't matter anymore. I found a place where glee club can practice. Its not great but I know for a fact that no one can kick us out."

His heart aches for the guilt-ridden girl in front of him. He completely understands the horrible feeling of realizing it was your mistake that cost the glee club. He nods and slightly smiles at her. Marley smiles back and it immediately makes him smile larger. Her smile is so infectious and for a moment, he thinks its all going to be okay.

* * *

**Three Days Earlier…**

Her nervousness increases with every step she takes. The soft crunch of her boots against the new snow calms her down slowly. Her mom wanted to talk in the car about how stupid it was for Sue to be able to kick the glee club out but she stayed quiet. Her mind was drifting to the man who wanted to give everything to the glee club: Finn. Over the past week or so, Marley has noticed more and more how they seem to be having these moments. Or maybe it was just her imagination… either way, the thought of spending more time with him gave her butterflies.

As she rounds the corner to the courtyard, Marley stops dead in her tracks then races to get behind a pillar. She puts her hand over her heart as it is racing wildly in her chest. The peacefulness of the snow didn't help her nervousness when she saw him sitting on the bench. So she panicked and hid. Marley softly smacks her hand to her head, annoyed with her naïve actions. Finn probably noticed and thinks she is a weirdo. Taking a deep breath, she gathers her courage and steps out from behind the pillar. She lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding when she realizes Finn has his eyes closed and is letting the snow fall on his face.

"Hey." Her voice calls out through the snow. Finn's eyes immediately flicker open and land on her. Her breath hitches in her throat when she sees him smile warmly at her and his eyes never leave hers as she walks to sit next to him. She smiles nervously back at him and sits. Whether she shivered because of the cold or of their closeness, Marley doesn't know but Finn notices her physical shaking and wraps his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. She thinks that she might be dreaming and that none of this is really happening. Either way, she is letting it continue and bravely nestles deeper into Finn's side embrace. He doesn't seem to mind and she even hears him let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" The concern laced in Finn's voice catches her off-guard. Marley is tempted to pull away just to see if he is truly concerned but decides to stay in his arms and ride out the moment.

"I'm fine." She knows it's a lie but she hopes that he doesn't. Truthfully, the guilt about losing sectionals is eating her alive and every day someone from the glee club glares at her for fainting. Subconsciously, she scoots closer to Finn when the guilt flutters through her mind.

"You know, I made a huge mistake and it cost sectionals too." Apparently Finn isn't as clueless as he seems. His statement is abrupt and the vulnerability of his voice makes her lean out of his chest to look at him. For some reason, he won't make eye contact with her but his arm remains around her securely. "I was caught up in the moment of a duet and I kissed the girl I was singing with. You would think that it would be romantic in the eyes of the judges but actually they deducted a major amount of points. I guess it is heavily frowned upon to be swept up in the moment."

A twinge of jealousy flares up in her. It surprises her how much she wants to be that girl in Finn's story. Marley has to remind herself that she is the one in Finn's arms, not that girl whoever she was.

"Was the glee club mad at you?" She can't help but ask. Maybe it might have been different for him. Finn finally faces her. His eyelashes catch snowflakes as he gazes at her.

"Yeah, especially since we were supposed to win." Finn's eyes flicker towards the ground and search it for something. He looks back at her with new determination shining in his eyes. "Anyway, the reason for telling you this is because you shouldn't feel bad. We all make mistakes but my friends got over it and so will yours."

The idea that Finn shared such a personal story just to make her feel better fills Marley up with contentment. He is honestly worried about how guilty she is feeling, she realizes. A grin lights up her features as she nods at Finn. Finn smiles back… and his eyes glance at her lips. Marley feels her face flush at the thought of inching just close enough to give Finn a bigger hint. If she moved a little bit, her lips would meet his in a perfect moment: snow falling all around them and their bodies snuggled close…

"Where do you want us?" A gruff, annoyed voice interrupts whatever connection is happening. Finn immediately jerks away, his arm leaving her body. Marley, too, is startled out of a trance and glares at the blond boy holding a guitar and shivering. Behind him are two or three other guys all with instruments. She resists the urge to let out a huge groan of frustration. Just a few more seconds and that perfect moment could have been real.

"Uhhh, behind me." Finn seems slightly annoyed and out of it too as he motions towards the building behind them. Marley can't look at him, afraid of what the shattered moment would bring. Maybe he thinks that she is pushing herself on him and is glad that he isn't close to her anymore. She keeps her eyes trained on everything else besides him even though she feels his gaze on her. Inside, she feels her hope draining and guiltiness creeping in once more. She shivers and her teeth chatter from the cold, from the winter chill and the empty hope leaving her body.

"It gets dark so early now..."


End file.
